Be who you are
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: Modern Mericcup . Hiccup, a young handsome and smart, and Merida , a beautiful cheerleader adored by all . Both changed their appearance as they grow to be accepted , they have everything they wanted, but , and if everything it's not like they think? . Everything will change when on a typical day , they meet new possibilities
1. Prologue

This is a new fic Mericcup , is a modern version , here is Hiccup HTTYD version 2 , enjoy ( :

- . - . -

Many people are accepted as is, they have the qualities so many seek , born with it. Some unfortunate , have to change to be accepted, but some people do not care what you do are not accepted.

Hiccup Haddock , had always been a weak guy and smart , he was charming in every way , but for lack of muscle, all took it as a loser , everyone made fun of him, he was in love with the most beautiful girl in his school , Astrid Hofferson name , a cheerleader , group leader , school leader , she never he realized his presence, but that changed when entering high school.

The last summer of high school , the last year had arrived , Hiccup had thought of a radical and drastic change , he had '' all '' lacked only be fit, anything that exercise can not fix , work and work on his body , more thorough toning up muscle , his hair long and unkempt but with a small braid it to look better than his old thin hair. Something he also knew he could work on it, was a change of style , the clothes do not matter much but if for acceptance meant having to wear highly expensive clothes , he would.

- . - . -

Merida Dunbroch was a beautiful girl , we all knew from the saw, she was different , exotic throughout the extension of the word; crazy curly red hair , skin as white as porcelain and lips same roses as neat, was beautiful , but all had a problem with it , the use of sweatshirts and tennis shoes in one of the best schools around the city was pathetic , was sympathetic and brilliant , but all she would do if if you look better .

The last summer of his high school the last year seek to make a change, also by the pressure of his mother in '' make it a decent woman .'' She had auditioned for her new high school cheerleader , cheerleading will be nice and besides his father was owner of several sports teams, one of them , in the same school where he auditioned . Her mother was very helpful , all summer practice with it in all aspects , helped her fix her hair , makeup and dress decent , by the end of summer, was renewed .

- . - . -

Hiccup entered the school called BERK , private school , the same as his platonic love would enter along with his gang.

It was time to go to class , arrived on his motorcycle with a helmet , nobody recognized him , but at the time to take off the helmet , everyone could recognize his face , passed through the halls and all eyes were for , well groomed and well dressed , whispers were heard of women accompanied by a mischievous smile , but there was only one that interested him , the very Astrid he kept his things in his locker , she just gave him a quick glance and went back to his locker , but after to notice who was in truth, she could only open my mouth and stay in that position , long step but gave a nice look , she smiled at the new Hiccup .

- . - . -

Merida was late her first day in Glasgow Institute . All sitting in their classrooms, she walked down the hallway of his school to her classroom and opened the door slowly . All shocked , many knew each to Merida , but few remember well , it was beautiful but now it was shocking , all stared at her until she sat down on a seat, she blushed at the thought that she had worked, now , she could be part of a social group , maybe now she could achieve what she had always wanted .

- . - . -

Ok , did not know how to name the institutions , if they do not understand something, they live in Scotland only in different schools.


	2. Preparing

Well, here I got a little crazy , I want all the imagine scenes are as if watching the intro of '' The Devil Wears Prada '' , as this story the characters are '' rich '' and looking good is important and crucial for them.

- . - . -

Hiccups slept deeply but an alarm sound awakened him , even slept his arm came out of the blankets and pushed his watch down to silence the alarm , which worked.

Merida slept quietly in her room , slept delicately that crumpled blankets were not seen , heard the alarm on her cell phone and immediately sat on her position , gave a yawn and turn off the alarm.

- . - . -

Hiccup took a shower in the shower while he was a bit asleep, despite that , he was excited that his favorite song blaring tapeworm as he sang , even carrying shampoo in his hair (he got into the eyes) so he heard a auch ! .

Merida was in her restroom tub with bubbles, one relaxing shower, was excited about what would happen this day , was the last year and had so many plans , so that the shower had taken her small diary and began to write down all events and not to forget one .

Both came out of the shower happy , drying with a towel and the fun began .

- . - . -

Hiccup put underwear and brush his hair dry and do his small braid that adorned his hair, when he finish it approached his closet and look for something to wear this day .

Merida moistened her skin with creams after showering, dry her hair with your dryer and pulled out their hair products , hair was long and reddish curls were marked perfectly , there was hair everywhere , so it was more comfortable for her. The next thing for her was to choose from a myriad of clothes especially her mother had chosen for her, but she liked , made her look pretty and her mother always chose all so flawless .

- . - . -

Hiccup put on a shirt with a silver tone , simple , gray trousers was , the first to be found , a leather jacket and black combat boots a little long , and finally a belt.

Merida chose a shirt tight blue clear with gold collar and gold buttons in the middle and on the sleeves , a skirt that was tight from the waist to a little above her thighs color beige and finally a few flats of the same color the skirt but with the golden point .She chose several different styles rings gold and bronze colored with blue stones .

- . - . -

Hiccup look in the mirror and decided whether to retire the little beard he had or leave it , with rake in hand choose to put it away and wash his teeth .

Merida had already brushed her teeth . She sat at her dressing table and took several chanel brand products ( gift from his mother ) , a little retouch your cheeks with a subtle pink , curl her long eyelashes and mascara, brush carefully paint them and finally a bit of sparkle in lips that felt so bad .

- . - . -

Hiccup was ready , took his backpack light brown and under the stairs quickly , stroking his huge, hairy dog Toothless and left his home , put on his helmet and went up to his motorcycle .

Merida took a very dark blue bag was a metallic blue, under the enormous stairs at home , greeted his small black dog named Angus ; either go to her sport car .

Well , I'm ready - Hiccup and Merida said while smiling.


	3. Hiccup Haddock

Sorry , but if you have ideas for this story , feel free to mention it ( : .

- . - . -

Hiccup Haddock , since entered to his first year in the school, was considered the most handsome boy in the school, even though he did not practice any sport, or was in any school club , was very intelligent and his face was lovely , even popular athletes don't have so many women had line behind a boy . It was popular in school, many wondered why in secondary failed to notice his lovely temperament .

He was a friend of the most popular group in school, '' athletes '' , Ruffnut was Astrid 's best friend , part of the cheerleading squad but nothing intelligent, Tuffnut brother Ruffnut , part of the football team of the school but like his sister , intelligence was not for him ( Tuffnut and Ruffnut were dressed always equal the same color but with different changes ), Snotlout was one of the popular boys , although girls believed not attractive, but had a hard character was the leader of the football team , the most conceited person on the planet ( Snotlout always wear sports shirts and tennis) , and finally Fishlegs was not very popular, was one of the smartest in school, had a high knowledge of mythology , but was a friend of Hiccup so included it (Use polo shirts and wear glasses to read ) .

Aside from his school qualities and making friends , had his girlfriend Astrid , were together from the first day of school, for two years , she was a cheerleader leader of the cheerleading squad , she looked flawless always, was the most desired among men in the school , it was a little high , not much, was blond and looked always a side braid with side fringe , she had light blue eyes and had thin lips , was thin, too , did not have much rear buxom , their square nails always be there and was always arranged the skewers wearing their skirts, always makeup , especially on match days where look her cheerleader outfit .

The relationship of Hiccup and Astrid was very good from the beginning , it was as if they had found love, had fights and disagreements but always found a way back , they had from lighter kisses to passionate kisses , to the extent that his fever the forced to hide behind the gym for a hot kissing session that reached more. He always went to football games just to see her, went everywhere together, knew each his parents , so that their relationship was in serious steps .

Hiccup had a big hairy black dog , named Toothless , he had found in an animal shelter , had always wanted a pet, but his father would not let him , but to bring home to Toothless , it was like the nuclear family was completed , both were best friends , had no better company than his faithful puppy.

Stoick ''the Vast'' (nickname) , red long hair , strong and tall with green eyes, big businessman , partner of large companies , traveled the world, no doubt , a successful man . Hiccup 's mother , Val , had died when Hiccup was small , but always have good memory rendered him , the relationship of Stoick and Hiccup had ups and downs, but because his son was not very athletic and wasn't interested in sports, but realized that his son had other gifts that had some people don't have , something very special , which is to have '' brain '' , spent much time with his son after arriving to work , Hiccup was satisfied with the work of his father and more because it was the only heir to all his companies, but there was someone who felt like a second father when his real father was not here , was ''Gobber'' ( nickname) , had a workshop in the city , something small , but it was the best friend of his father from small , Hiccup worked there a few hours when the task permitted, there he learned many things, and it is developing your creativity.


	4. Merida Dunbroch

Merida Dunbroch was the most popular girl Glasgow Institute . For two years she had recently entered , everyone wanted to talk to her and be her friend , she acceded to have many friends . Merida had entered the cheerleading squad and do a lot of work , going to dance classes and toning the muscles of her abdomen and legs, and having a good bust and back , it was easy for her and more for her beautiful face , pass very short time and she became in the head cheerleader , the leader , besides being athletic and popular , was intelligent and have not afraid to admit it, but something she loved more than anything was to spend time outdoors, where nobody could disturb .

Some years ago , she revealed much against her parents , wanting to understand that was free as dressing and acting , she wanted to do and she knew what she wanted , but her parents always forced to do what was best for her, when she looked in the mirror with her hand touch her face, she knew it was not her , it was not what she wanted , but only shook her head in denial and smiled herself , accepting the change.

She had enough friends , especially her cheerleading squad and athletes, but had special people in her life that could not be missing, one of them , her best friend , Rapunzel , typical adorable girl that everyone loves , brown hair , pink skin , green eyes and beautiful smile, her wardrobe or rather her life was in pastel colors , pink and purple , had been friends for some time, long before the popularity was part of her;then, Ewan McGuffin , defensive football team , very high very robust , blue-eyed and blonde , sometimes a little shy , he always had liked Merida since entering high school, but unfortunately his best friend 's was herboyfriend and his platonic love last article; finally, Malcolm Dingwall , a idiot boy of football team , it was much less intelligent and not athletic , but everyone knew that have a really big teeth that work in school games.

Merida had a boyfriend for a year and a half , his name Aleck Macintosh , the first year met in high school in their first school games season , Merida was always leading cheerleader routines several times so everyone could see her , she had never noticed Aleck , but Aleck , he could always look at her while training , and spend time and met, after their relationship was popular in school, it was not unusual that the best cheerleader be with the best athlete of the school; Merida hated his arrogant and smug but underneath was good and something silly .

Merida had a ''perfect'' family , it looked well , had a huge house , old style : stone, fine wood and expensive furs around and in every room . His father, Fergus Dunbroch , tall, robust, red-headed and blue-eyed , businessman, owner of sports companies around the country , any famous professional team , was the name of it, apart from being male worker was funny , her father allowed Merida to do whatever she wanted , but Elinor Dunbroch , her mother , was a well-known lawyer , came out on television defending difficult and famous cases , overprotective mother with very high expectations of her family , a woman who always wore elegant with her long hair, always styled , always have good makeup, highlighting her skin a little sunburned and brown eyes, always fight with her daughter for how it should look and behave , and the last , Elinor won the battle but their relationship had changed to be something friendly , finally, his triplet brothers , Hamish , Hubert and Harris , naughty children , provided that the maid could accompanied by purchases , they buy cakes boxes, were naughty but did not capture much attention as her older sister.


	5. Love Problems

Aleck was driving his silver sport car with passenger Merida at night , were heading home from Merida, both had upset face , they said nothing in all the way until Aleck stopped in front of the house of Merida. Merida took off her belt and wanted to go down, but stayed in place.

It was awful- Merida said without looking at him , even annoying .

That was not so bad- Aleck said mockingly .

Merida turned to see what incredulous,she dont believe what he said .

It was HORRIBE!you never ask what i want to do- Merida said wanting to scream, but her voice climbed higher.

I had said I wanted to see that movie tonight -Aleck said with a shrill voice screaming .

Always do what you want- Merida said leaning her head hard on the seat saying softly but understandable .

Aleck just sighed incredulously , did not know how can bear this woman so much , if it was not this , was the other , no one understood her .

The next you choose- Aleck said watching her and giving his ''best'' smile .

Whatever- Merida said taking her purse and out of the car ready .

Aleck thinking that had animated , smiled at her, closed his eyes and prepare his lips for a kiss.

Merida looked at him she can not believe it , troubled eyes put under the car and slammed the car door.

He opened his eyes to listen to swipe his car door , look at Merida who was entering of her house and just put a mad face .

This woman , who understands ?- Aleck said mumbling annoying trying to start his car .

-.-.-

It was night , quite late , around 11 : OO pm , Hiccup was in Astrid 's room '' looking '' a movie , he knew he had to go and his father would be angry with him, week of school was so well ,he had to sleep early but his girlfriend would not let even . Hiccup give a short kiss to Astrid suddenly she sat in his lap .

Astrid , it's time to go- said Hiccup breaking their kiss .

No, please- said Astrid beseeching him and kiss him.

Astrid -Hiccup said with a sad tone , interrupting the kiss again .

Hiccup, you promised- Astrid said rolling her eyes sad.

I know, but I have to go- said Hiccup taking it from the wrists to avoid physical contact .

But you promised you and me tonight ...- Astrid said getting off of the lap of her boyfriend and sitting down next to him.

I know what i promised, but it's late Hiccup- said smiling a little trying to cheer up his girlfriend.

Next time ? -Astrid said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Yeah, okay- Hiccup said with a tender smile .

Hiccup kissed her on the forehead but Astrid expected one on the lips. Hiccup picked up his things and stood from the bed.

I love you- Hiccup said approaching the door giving a small smile and walked out the door.

Astrid felt sad, did not understand that Hiccup was not ready , any man would have done without thinking, but good if she had to wait , she had another rather than force him.

- . - . -

Merida with her pajamas ( red top and white shorts ) lying on her bed , was in its golden Iphone in her Facebook page , just watched the same news , nothing interesting , shehad received no message of apology from her boyfriend , just for that had pinned the wretched cell .

Idiot -whispering Merida said as she turned off her cell phone and turned off the lamp of her nightstand .

- . - . -

Hiccup had come to his room stressed, stand the nagging of his father and well, he was right , he could go out on the weekends until the time he wanted, but school days , he had to be dedicated to it , just throw his backpack on a small chair and leaned back in his bed.

That was close- Hiccup said sighing with relief.

Hiccup was not yet ready to take a big step with Astrid , sometimes did not feel well until the very thought , the thought that maybe it was just because he was not ready , YES! that was , maybe she would understand if she only listen , but that could think after now would have to sleep like a baby if he wanted to get up early to go to school.


	6. Say Sorry

Merida dress a white shirt with black lines , dark denim shorts and black combat boots; she made two braids fired at her head with the other loose curls, was arranged in front of the mirror, painting their lashes carefully but she was distracted ,have an eye on her cell phone , hoping to hear the tone of the phone and see a message of apology , but that not happen , sigh and looked down, donned a silver leather jacket , took her cell phone and climbed into her purse , took her bag and left.

- . - . -

Hiccup had risen very tired , frustration last night made him feel bad , did not like to hurt anyone's feelings , much stress was wake up later that morning , put on some light blue jeans with a white shirt, sleeves climbed to the elbows and put blue sneakers , was something messy for what ever had , but he had to fix things with Astrid , did not respond his calls.

- . - . -

Merida wandered the aisles with a look of sadness , but ultimately did not matter but something that made her angry , all greeted her but she just smiled and followed until she get to her locker , opened her locker, put her backpack and took some books , until someone appeared behind the locker door , Aleck , smiling mischievously , she just looked at askance and she ignore it , even settled their stuff.

Hello beautiful- Aleck said trying to kiss her on her cheek .

Do you want something?- Merida said turning to look at him for a second.

I do not think you're still mad about last night- said Aleck trying to tease her .

I think i'm still mad and i have to- Merida said closing her locker .

It was just a movie- Aleck said rolling his eyes.

Yes, but it would be nice that for once you asked what i want- Merida said raising her hands with her books in the hands releasing her frustration .

I asked you yesterday if you wanted something with your lunch- Aleck said proud of himself .

Merida just made a face of disbelief .

Ah- Merida shouted as she rolled her eyes and went to her classroom.

Aleck just put a strange face and surprise as answered .

- . - . -

Hiccup ran through the halls to his classroom , and there was no one outside , ran as much as he could to the class room where he need to be, '' math '' , the teacher explained to the blackboard when Hiccup pushed the door .

I'm sorry , i can?- Hiccup said sighing heavily .

Only this time Haddock- said the teacher and continued explaining .

Hiccup sat with Astrid in that class, even place was empty , everyone knew that there he sat , he sat in place and remain silent for a moment until he look at Astrid , was very quiet , rare in her.

Astrid- Hiccup said whispering .

What?- Astrid said whispering , you can say for her face that she was sad.

I just want to say- Hiccup said without finishing the sentence .

Mrs. Haddock , Miss Hofferson , anything you want to share with the class? -Said the teacher calling them attention.

No - Hiccup and Astrid said simultaneously.

Another opportunity , office of the principal or remain silent , what you want?-said the teacher crossing his arms.

Hiccup and Astrid just looked down and took a pen to take notes.

Excellent , as I said ... ' returned the teacher to explain .

Hiccup looked Astrid at one point , it was clear that hurt her feelings in a way last night , but damn it , he was not ready .

- . - . -

Everyone came out to the ring , class change , Merida left the class of '' Chemistry '' , was very quiet , very upset , until hands felt that stopped their eyes , the smell of sweet floral scent was easy to recognize.

Why so upset?- Rapunzel said taking her hands off the face of Merida treating her to make her smile .

You can not imagine- Merida said plummeting into frustration .

I think that we can talk in '' literature '' , you think?- Rapunzel said putting an arm on the shoulder of her friend.

- . In literature '' class '' , was like having no class, the teacher sat and was coming down to read a book, but after a few minutes he fell asleep . Merida and Rapunzel ( Rapunzel wears a pastel purple simple strapless dress , with pearly sweater over, a pastel pink flower tiara and shoes of the same color as the tiara ) , and sat on the double benches, when Merida told her friend what happened.

I just want he tell me , '' Hey, we are going to do everything you want, choose '' but that not happen- Merida said taking out her frustration .

Rapunzel was sad for her friend , she didn't like Merida 's boyfriend , was very stupid , but she always had to support it, was best friends mutually supportive .

I think that does not deserve you , you're too much for him- Rapunzel said trying to make her understand .

But , what if i can not find anyone else? -Merida said sighing .

Sure you can, Eugene and i finished three months ago, and I'm still alive- Rapunzel said trying to cheer her friend.

Should not think of giving another chance?- Merida said leaning her head on her book.

Well, that depends on you- Rapunzel said, the idea is not convinced , she looked in the face.

I know what you think- Merida said making a face of disgust .

They were serious for a moment but then began to laugh .

- . - . -

Hiccup and Astrid ( Astrid wears a sweater 3/4 navy -fitting , white pants and brown boots UGG , wearing loose hair completely straight ) were fighting quietly outside a classroom , not entered their respective speaking classes .

I just not ready, not the end of the world- Hiccup said screaming lightly .

No, but you promised- Astrid said angrily whispering .

Come on! I think you should put yourself in my place- Hiccup said stressed.

I don't want to- Astrid said as she shook her head and turned away from Hiccup .

- . - . -

At lunch , Merida was sitting with her group of friends ''cheerleaders'' , they sometimes did not eat at lunch as well, school food was horrible, so you better eat a really big breakfast and joked at the lunch time or going to the library ; Merida even joking when Aleck appeared with a brown paper bag ( typical of lunches ).

Aleck approached her a little and told her to come with him, Merida but still thought it was .

What you got there? -Merida said curiously.

It's for you- Aleck said crossing arms.

Merida opened the package and had a box with a ham sandwich and a tea ( Merida's favorite ) .

And this?- Merida said surprised, since he've never done that.

Well , maybe so forgive me- Aleck said rolling her eyes.

Merida thought it a bit, but in the end she smiled at the small detail and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

All friends were talking about Aleck tender detail , exept Rapunzel who had her head resting on her hand.

- . - . -

Hiccup went to the library where was her girlfriend, she would have an exam so would have to study, to Hiccup was not hard but for her it is, sometimes he preparing her lunch , like a small detail, but today had added some more , Hiccup looked at his girlfriend who was reading her book and approached her .

I brought lunch -Hiccup said giving her a brown paper bag .

I'm fine- Astrid said ignoring him.

Take it- Hiccup said pulling her closer to her.

Astrid looked at him and took the bag, inside was a soda and had a turkey sandwich ( Astrid's favorite ) , but inside there was something else , was a chocolate bar with a paper writing '' I love you , forgive me .'' A tender detail had made her smile .

Of course yes- Astrid said getting up from her seat and hugged her boyfriend.

- . - . -

Both couples with their partners , were sitting together .

I love you- Merida said Aleck and gave a smile .

I love you- Hiccup said Astrid and gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	7. Training

It was Friday, had it passed very fast week , next week the schools ,especially novices who entered a sport team and would begin the first season, for many start with a school that is not a strong opponent and have the competition won, is luck, but not for the Glasgow and Berk Institutes .

BERK :

The team is our first season (looking a small calendar): Glasgow- coach said with a look of disappointment on his face.

All football players started throwing their helmets in the grass of the field , the cheerleaders instead pulled their hair .

Glasgow:

And our first game will (by opening a small book ) : BERK - coach said with a smile that suddenly disappeared .

Players neck and scratched and rubbed and the cheerleaders took their hands with concern.

- . - . -

That i'm not expected - the Berk coach said.

What are you doing sitting there? Go to train-the Glasgow coach said.

- . - . -

BERK :

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting in the stands in the afternoon, the football team and cheerleaders practiced routine for the next week .

You shouldn't be training?- Hiccup say to Astrid.

I wanted to talk about something- said Astrid giving a smile.

What? - Curious Hiccup said .

You Might train for the game next week , you're not too bad-said Astrid putting a hand on his shoulder.

What!? Of course not! I don't want to hit me- Hiccup said jumping from the stands.

Come on, if you do not like it , don't do that-'said Astrid standing from her sit walking towards Hiccup .

Hiccup just looked like denial.

For me- said Astrid doing pot.

Okay -Hiccup said .

- . - . -

Glasgow:

Aleck was training with the team, planning new moves ,while Merida and Rapunzel were cheerleading squad putting new steps, but Merida notice Rapunzel something distracted , re- watching eye on the stands.

Rapunzel , the game is in a week , what happens? -Merida said worried.

Sorry- Rapunzel said with tender eyes looking away .

Merida looked up and looked at the rest of the basketball team out of the gym .

Ow , i understand , who is he?- Merida said mischievously .

It's called Jack-Rapunzel said trying to find someone.

Yes, but who is?- Merida said looking the eyes of her friend.

It is the one with white hair- Rapunzel said biting his lips .

Merida scrunched her eyes and looking for someone like that, and just saw him , he was handsome .

I have added in Facebook-Merida said, smiling .

It's so cute -sleepy Rapunzel said .

Well, you can look after , first, we need to train- Merida said pulling the Rapunzel's arm.

- . - . -

Both schools trained all week , many on weekends , the game would soon and most of the time the first game as the difference between serious season , whether win or lose .

Hiccup entered to the football team but he knew he wouldn't support , would have to wait one game,one day and already would return everything to normal .

Merida was tired , his legs ached , between classes , dance classes and cheerleading , it was very tiring.


	8. The Game

The game would have taken place in the field of BERK Institute at 7 : OO pm , both schools were already waiting there with snacks to start the game, although most would only see the cheerleaders , as always, Merida's parents were present in each game,her mother always with cell in hand, just in case and his father talking on the phone while it's watching the game , however , Stoic and Gobber were eating a hot dog while were waiting for Hiccup appeared, never thought who could dare to join a sport so abrupt .

The game would begin 1O minutes all were with their respective team, giving himself breath, but to the surprise of many 1O minutes equals to one second.

Game Time :

Both teams ran in their uniforms , it was his great entry, everyone would take in their positions , shouting and cheering all the players , especially the parents of each.

Astrid (wearing her usual straight hair loose with a piece of her uniform , long , short sleeves , it was blue with white on the edges and the school name on the chest ) . Astrid send a kiss to her boyfriend making this blush.

Merida (wearing her hair in a pony tail with a curl on her forehead , her uniform was white with blue and green borders , with the school name on the chest, two-piece uniform , short sleeves , revealing the cheerleader's abdomen ) . Merida winked at her boyfriend as he passed , this winked back .

- . - . -

Hiccup 's POV :

All rolled down the long field, Hiccup was not as focused as it should , maybe it was popular and couldn't afford to lose it now making the ridiculous , while they running , they made some cheerleader's moves cheering for their team prior to its entry the first time and something happened , as he came to his position looked to Glasgow cheerleading team , they made a pyramid and when he look at the girl on the top of the pyramid , opened his eyes wide (Chad Valley- Shell Suite is heard in background at this time ).

It was a very beautiful redhead girl, so pale skin that protruded of all , she had the most beautiful blue eyes he have ever seen , had the most beautiful smile and he don't stop looking her, so almost stumbles reach their place , everything was perfect, until her eyes turning to him, Hiccup.

Merida Viewpoint :

Merida was doing a pyramid to make a good impression to all spectators as players arrived at their posts until something woke her , smiled and looked happy until she looked at the opposing team , a guy looking at her, but reddish -chestnut hair, warm skin and beautiful green eyes , the most beautiful Merida have seen (Chad Valley- Shell Suite is heard in the background). Looks were short , but it was enough to lose the attention.

- . - . -

Both see the eyes to each other, was awesone, they both felt a beat in their hearts , they smiled , but those eyes were remembered.

- . - . -

The game started , O-O on the scoreboard , they all hit , but the ball did not come anywhere; Hiccup wasn't paying attention in the game, was some busy looking at Glasglow cheerleader but hid it well only giving prying eyes, while Glasgow cheerleader that was trying to see her boyfriend, but did not take his gaze to one of the BERK players.

- . - . -

Spend the first half, the score was 2-O , for Glasgow, it was time for each of the teams cheerleaders do their routine.

Hiccup! concentraite!-coach said when everybody was together in the circle.

Sorry- Hiccup said distracted .

Shift cheerleaders , both teams began to make their dance routines with some acrobatics, Merida was perfectly towards their jumps and steps as ought , everything was perfect, when he look a chestnut' guy chestnut; Merida was lost in his green eyes ,she make the steps unconsciously to the routine .

At the end of the routine, Merida under the head and she felt weird , she had confused thoughts , feelings.

Are you okay?- Rapunzel said taking the hand of her friend.

Sure- Merida said turning her head to look up at her friend with a fake smile.

That's okay- Rapunzel said pursing the frown .

- . - . -

Hiccup, what are you looking fort? go play! -said the coach pushing Hiccup with his peers .

Hiccup was lost in thought , looking at that girl, just knowing her name would be enough for his confused heart.

- . - . -

Started the game's second half , but Hiccup introduce more to the game , he had a girlfriend, he love her , he had to forget the redhead girl. Started to play a little more without distractions , everything was excellent until he look aside , looked at his father who was encouraging him by standing in his place , then look Astid , encouraging the team while talking to her friends and finally , look at the redhead girl with her head down, she got lost on his mind and the ball came to his head.

- . - . -

Hiccup awoke , he was in the locker room, the coach walked everywhere aimlessly .

Coach? - Hiccup said touching his head's blow.

Hiccup! son you're okay? what happened to you ? -said the coach concerned .

I think i distracted -confused Hiccup said .

Do not worry, everything it's done- just said the coach.

WE LOST? -Hiccup shouted altered .

Dead heat- coach said with a smile.

Ow- said Hiccup a little sad.

Come on, your father it's waiting for you-said the coach giving him a pat on the back .

- . - . -

Merida was in the stands , was worried about the boy , she don't know him but didn't want anything bad happen to him.

Merida -said Elinor approaching to her daughter .

Mom- Merida said hugging her mother.

Was great, right Fergus? -said Elinor with her phone in hand.

Incredible -said Fergus covering the phone with his hand, but he kept talking after a moment .

Is something wrong honey? -Elinor said with a smile but still a little worried .

I'm just tired -Merida said shaking her head , but of course was not the reason,she would never be able to meet that guy.

- . - . -

Son, you are right? - said Stoick was running to Hiccup .

Yeah, it's just a blow - Hiccup said .

Well, you lasted more than i thought - Gobber said with a smile.

I also -said Hiccup sad .

Is something wrong? -Said Stoick frowningly .

I'm tired- Hiccup said with a smile, but it was not true, never was going to meet the girl .


	9. Facebook

All had been some satisfied with the game, many were not prepared , nerveous always affect the people ,but there would be a playoff game later , a program should always be followed to the letter .

- . - . -

Weekend: Saturday

Hiccup stayed home that day , he had nothing planned, Astrid had a girls day, anyway had no desire to go after what happened in the game.

There was nothing good on TV , no entertainment program and not a movie he liked , so take his Ipad and go to Facebook , he had in mind Glasgow cheerleader , he could not ask her name , everyone would see rare, although is not unusual to see other people talking to people from different schools , he knew that maybe it would have more problems if are speaking in public.

Hiccup checked his page , had several unanswered messages but nothing important , but had 3 notifications , which were :

* Framville Announcement: Boring.

* A tag on a photo eating junk food: Boring.

* A comment on a status: Boring.

Nothing interesting, he just see ALL the publications about the game, WAS JUST A GAME.

- . - . -

Merida finish to painting her nails black, while she was looking at the TV, saw the ''Twilight Saga'', it was the only thing she had (the image appears on the TV of Edward sparkling in the sun ,- I'm a vampire-).

So are the evolution of vampires ... horrible- Merida said shaking her head .

She was bored , so she took his laptop and go into his Facebook page , she don't have much publications, pure game last night , and she just thought ''God'', but was 2 messages which they said :

* Rapunzel :

- I'm not going to the party at night, i call you later.

* Ewan :

- Without words. A long poem about his feelings .

Well , there is nothing to do- Merida said looking at the publications of others.

- . - . -

Hiccup was still seeing new publications below , until a Basquetball team member post some photos of a summer party , of course , that person appeared with a bunch of people but behind had HUGE surprise for him, behind all the people can see a bunch of red curls , he followed looking at the photo , she was , so quickly look at the labels and try to find it but nothing, so he went to the comments and actually a girl named ''Merida Dunbroch'' commented photo .

He became nervous , finally found after thinking about her a lot in a very short time, he don't know if getting to see her profile, but steeled and click the link gave where she had her name.

Merida Dunbroch was her name, profile picture showed a very cute pose, with her red hair and a yellow flower in her ear, a little makeup all over her face , a cute sundress yellow dress , a background that apparently was a beach with a drink in her hand. Very beautiful , thought Hiccup.

Look some publications, to his surprise it was popular, but of course many publications and he must imagine. She had a relationship with a certain ''Aleck'' ; curiosity killed the cat and looked all and absolutely all her photos. Photos with her obvious boyfriend ( in his wise, he think he was horrible for her ) , i guess that girl, who have brown hair, was her best friend by the endless photographs in different places from different times , pictures of games but had a small album apparently no one had seen, was something completely different from what could never imagine that girl, she in a forest with her father since she was small.

I'm not the only one who don't like be inside- said Hiccup with sparkle in his eyes.

- . - . -

Merida was still finding more publications of the previous game and could see one in particular, was not one of her school, was to the opposing team, saw a lot of criticism but there was a comment that caught her attention , a boy named Hiccup Haddock III- ''it's just a game'', Merida go to his name and click, WAS HIM , the guy who think all night and all day, she thought would never know him but was there ''metaphorically'', she disappoint little when see his profile photo, was in evening clothes with a blonde girl in a black dress, she can recognizing, ''Astrid Hofferson'', perfect, she thinks.

Why i don't imagine?- Merida said rolling her eyes.

She go to see all the photos, it looked like a popular guy , definitely he was not an athlete but in all the photos he looked so cute and sexy, while she had never met anyone with his features and less in those eyes that were the focus in all your images ; had all, on vacation, at the beach with his friends , his girlfriend , EVERYTHING.

- . - . -

Hiccup thought , should i add her?. His anguish was that , he knew that he had and wanted to know her. He know.

What do you think Toothless? -Hiccup said stroking the head of his dog.

Toothless only barked .

Not a very helpful friend- said Hiccup kidding.

- . - . -

Merida and Hiccup thought the same , but it would be more appropriate as a woman first get a message saying who is and where she saw it ? , No, it would seem to spy .

She take her puppy Angus and kissed him on the head.

What do you think i should do?- Said Merida asking her puppy.

Angus only began to lick his face .

Neither do i- Merida said with a smile.

- . - . -

Nothing happens Hiccup Haddock III, had worse times in the past , you must have more confidence in yourself , it's a girl, if she doesn't accept you , nothing happens (sigh) .

ADD, Hiccup took a click to send a request .

- . - . -

While Merida even spied publications and Hiccup's photos , she notice she received a friend request , now who could that be? another fool? , but curiosity distressed .

Hiccup Haddock III Confirm / Later

3 friends in common

Merida opened her eyes and her mouth at the same time , '' this is happening or is it a joke? '' . SCREAM and hit the ground.

This is serious? -Merida said standing of the ground.

Angus only barked at her reaction.

I know Angus, but i don't know if this could happen- Merida said sitting down on her bed .

It's now or never- thought Merida and click on '' confirm '' but quickly turn off her chat .

- . - . -

Hiccup received a notification. Now what? Hiccup thought .

'' Merida Dunbroch accept your friend request. ''

WHAT? Hiccup shouted while nearly fell off the bed so he caused a growl of Toothless .

Everything is fine friend, no worry- said Hiccup stammered .

Should i write her? - said Hiccup to Toothless .

Toothless nodded.

He had his finger on the '' MESSAGE '' button until he hear a scream of his father.

Hiccup! come to lunch!- Stoick shouted from downstairs .

Yes- Hiccup responds.

Well , it will be later.

- . - . -

Merida could see she don't have any message, sigh at that, she was nervous .

Merida, come here to lunch- Elinor say from the last step of the stairs.

I'm coming- said Merida.

In another day.


	10. Facebook 2

IMPORTANT NOTES:

1- Subject: Jimmy Cliff -Sitting in Limbo (well, the tone is what I love about this song and is great for the chapter , it is not necessary to include the letter because it has nothing allied with the chapter , but for me it vital listen this song because you can listen when you read , believe me, you enjoy it more).

Hi all, i hope you are enjoying the story like me when i write (:. I wanted to ask a favor to anyone who is interested , i really delay in updating the stories in English, I want anyone to read it without any difficulty and the truth is that I have no time because I focus more on the Spanish version because it's more easy for me write as i want this written and if anyone can help me, send me a message , I swear I would greatly appreciate it (:.

* * *

SUNDAY:

Merida woke up a little tired, she didn't know that her mother was going to give a small meeting with her coworkers , but well, she had to be used . She got up and took a long bath for just putting on pajamas again.

She under to the kitchen and take a orange juice jar and served a little.

Good morning Merida- said Fergus with a cup of coffee in his hand, he was ready to work.

Good morning dad- Merida said putting the jar back in the refrigerator.

Hello everyone -said Elinor with a stack of papers in her hands.

Hello mom- Merida said taking a sip of juice.

Merida, i'll be back late today, i don't want you sleep late, have practice tomorrow -said Elinor approaching the door to leave.

Goodbye honey- Fergus said giving her a kiss on the daughter's forehead. He follow to his wife .

Bye- said Merida with a bit of sadness on her face .

- . - . -

Hiccup awakened earlier that day to help his father make the chores . Stoick had a very important meeting that day ,he could not be delayed .

Ready-said Hiccup putting the broom aside.

Stoic run rushed down the stairs with a cup of coffee in hand.

Excellent son, remember, you can eat everything you want today- Stoick said heading for the door with his son .

Sure, no problem -said Hiccup .

Well,i'll be back in the evening- said Stoick turning on the car.

Bye- said Hiccup with a hand up.

- . - . -

Hiccup and Merida went to their rooms , they took their computers and went straight to Facebook .

- . - . -

There were many people online, most of the people post images where you can see people drinking in parties, that was common in 18 years old people.

Merida checked online , she wanted to talk , and there was Hiccup Haddock online .

''Well , he took the initiative ,i guess i can do this'', say Merida. Sigh.

Merida Dunbroch - Hi.

- . - . -

Hiccup laughed with the nonsense of youtube videos, he realized that someone sent him a message on his page , he opened the Facebook tab and could not believe she spoke to him .

Do not know what to do , only she had put '' hello '', God. Sigh .

Hiccup Haddock III - Hi .

- . - . -

-Merida Dunbroch : How's your head?

Hiccup laughed behind his computer.

- Hiccup Haddock III : Much better :p nothing serious .

Merida laughed behind your computer.

-Merida Dunbroch : I'm happy for that (:.

Hiccup smiled.

- Hiccup Haddock III : So, you're from Glasgow , no? I saw in the game.

And you looked beautiful, said Hiccup himself with a smile on his face.

-Merida Dunbroch : Yes, I am , and you from Berk, course if I also did.

And because of you i got distracted, Merida said with a smile.

- Hiccup Haddock III : I hope the rivalry of schools does not prevent us being friends ( : .

-Merida Dunbroch : Of course not.

And so were early hours , talking about school things, friends and family , until hit a point where things could be counted as a little personal tastes.

-Merida Dunbroch : Haha and what you like to do besides being smart?

- Hiccup Haddock : I like being outdoors in silence , most of the time with my dog Toothless .

-Merida Dunbroch : I love being outdoors too , be enclosed is torture for me and like you, i like going out with my dog Angus.

-Hiccup Haddock : Another thing we have in common (: .

-Merida Dunbroch : Add it to the 1, OOO things we have in common (: .

-Hiccup Haddock : And I think it can continue to grow.

-Merida Dunbroch : Maybe .

- . - . -

It was late , both talked a lot about them , but hiding details like the loneliness that had passed , they were locked into a change just to be accepted, that obviously nobody would mention that, unless you were crazy .

- . - . -

Merida was smiling all the time while speaking to Hiccup , it was so warm, so kind, his heart was pounding, she thought it would come out at some point , maybe she liked that guy , but would not reach more , she was faithful to his relationship and Hiccup was just a friend, nothing more , very wise in the background did not want it to be just her friend.

- . - . -

Hiccup had shine in his eyes, his breathing became difficult , took his breath away , Merida was so full of life , especially brave , but even had that feeling towards Merida , he had a girlfriend who loved and respected above all else .


End file.
